Warmth
by FadedxReality
Summary: Oneshot. 'It was so cold without his arms around her...' Please R&R!


**_Author's Note_**

_This is a story that's been floating around in my mind for some time and I decided to finally let it out and put it up here. This is written from the perspective that the spell was not broken in time but the Beast survived despite being wounded by Gaston. Hence, the reason the magic mirror is still there and the servants are referred to as being objects. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks a bunch!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own any of these characters, Disney gets that honor, but I certainly wish I did. _

_

* * *

_

**Warmth**

Tense. It was the perfect word to describe the atmosphere surrounding the castle. The evening itself had started out pleasant but no one could have guessed how a few simple words would bring it quickly to an end...

It all began in the library, where Belle sat reading the last few pages of a well worn book. It was obvious by the look on her face that the story was a favorite one, read over and over again with the same amount of enjoyment each time.

She had just finished when the door opened to let in the Beast, his eyes landing on Belle as he approached the chair where she still sat. "Haven't you read that one a dozen times already?" He questioned, giving her a slight smile.

Belle laughed softly, fingering the fraying cover. "One never tires of a good book." Looking up at him, she smiled back. "Besides, it was always my favorite back home." A slightly wistful look entered her brown eyes as she spoke and caused a shadow to pass over the Beast's features.

They had been married a little over five months and she had seemed happy, but lately he had noticed her mentioning things from her life in the village more often. This might not have bothered him quite so much if he had not also seen her looking into the magic mirror a few days before, her old home floating in the glass.

The nagging thought that perhaps she was beginning to regret her choice in marrying him and thus chosing a solitary life in the castle, had been growing in his mind ever since then.

It was this fear that now made him speak more gruffly than intended when he stated lowly, "You aren't happy here, are you?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the statement and she stood quickly, giving him a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?" She returned, wondering what had brought on such a thought.

"The way you talk about the village and your home there is starting to make me think otherwise." He remarked evenly. Part of him knew he was most likely blowing things out of proportion, but the thought of ever losing Belle overshadowed that knowledge.

Feeling somewhat hurt that he could even consider questioning her commitment to him, Belle replied in a slightly defensive tone, "Just because I talk about the village does not mean I'm unhappy living here."

"But you do miss what you had there, don't you?" The words were more a statement than a question and it seemed like he felt his first question had been proven correct despite what she said.

Growing irritated by the accusatory manner in which he was treating her, Belle replied back somewhat heatedly, "Of course I do! It's only natural to miss certain things you loved." She wanted to add that she loved him more than any of those things from her previous home. If she had, things might have ended differently, however, his attitude and her own rising anger stopped the words before they could be spoken. By now, she was not really thinking before she spoke, only feeling hurt and angry at him for doubting her love.

"Don't you think I knew what I was getting into by marryi-" Belle stopped short of finishing the sentence, suddenly realizing just how they would sound spoken in such a tone. The look in his eyes, however, told her he had already concluded what he thought she had been going to say.

"A monster?" He finished bitterly, fists clenching in anger. Opening her mouth to explain that was not what she meant, the Beast cut her off before she could make a sound. "I've heard enough." With those dark words, he turned and burst out of the room, the sound of doors being slammed shut echoing after him.

Suppressing the sob that threatened to burst from her lips, Belle rushed from the library and down the long corridors of the castle. Reaching the doors to her old room, she ran inside as they shut behind her and collapsed on top of the bed. Now in the privacy and darkness of the room she let the tears flow, her chest heaving with gut wrenching sobs.

At some point she heard a hesitant knock on the door, followed by a rather uncertain inquiry, "Uh, m'dear are you quite alright?" It was a female voice, most likely Mrs. Potts.

"Yes, I'm fine, please I would just like to be left alone right now!" She called back in a quavering tone, feeling badly for talking so to the kindly teapot, but not wanting company at the moment.

The sobs eventually subsided, leaving Belle feeling exhausted and empty. Without bothering to undress, she crawled underneath the blankets and listened as the nearby clock chimed out the lateness of the hour. Shifting her posistion in the bed, Belle shivered slightly, feeling cold despite the blankets covering her. She felt his absence beside her keenly, desperately wishing for the comfort of his arms, but was unable to get the picture of his hurt and angry expression from her mind.

She knew sleep would not come easily tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was quiet in the west wing, though it was far from peaceful, sleep eluding the Beast as well. Upon entering the west wing, he had made his way to the balcony, pacing back and forth. Why did she have to be so difficult? Fuming, he glared out into the dark, ignoring the coldness of the night. After a time, however, his anger faded, and he went back inside a feeling of regret forming inside him. Now, standing beside the small table that had once held the enchanted rose, he picked up the magic mirror.

"Show me Belle," He said quietly, watching as his reflection swirled and changed into the image of her weeping form. Soon it showed her getting beneath the blankets and he put the mirror down abruptly.

A heavy sigh blew from his lips and he let his forehead fall against the palm of his hand with a groan. Why had he not accepted her words instead of arguing the point? Never had she given him any reason to doubt her love and he could only imagine how badly that must have hurt her.

Before he would have stayed to himself, putting most of the blame upon Belle for what happened. But it was different now, he was different and no longer could he remain where he was and leave things this way between them.

Turning from the table, he moved swiftly towards the doors and out into the hallway. Scanning to see that all was quiet, the Beast made his way down the twisting corridors, stoppping in front of a set of pale green doors. Taking a deep breath, he pushed one of them slowly open and stepped inside the darkened room.

With her back facing the doors, Belle had not seen who it was that entered, but assumed it was a servant. Mrs. Potts or Lumierre most likely, coming to check on her before turning in for the night. Not wishing for them to find out she was still awake, Belle kept still, hoping whoever it was would leave shortly.

She was startled, therefore, by the gentle touch of the Beast's hand upon her shoulder and her head turned sharply to land upon his large from standing beside the bed. Sitting up, she found herself trying to explain. "Oh, I wasn't expecting... I just assumed..." Her voice trailed off as the rambling words died on her tongue, feeling slightly unsure.

Lowering himself slowly down to sit upon the side of the bed, he swallowed hard before speaking quietly, "Forgive me, Belle. The way I acted and the things I said were uncalled for and I'm sorry." Reaching out, he touched the side of her face gently and felt a sudden relief as her own hand came up to rest against his.

"I'm sorry too," She whispered, suddenly moving from beneath the blankets to close the distance between them.

"I love you, Belle," The Beast whispered tenderly, pulling her into his arms and holding her close as she leaned against him. "And I love you." She whispered back, running her fingers down the side of his face. "With all my heart."

Sharing a gentle kiss, he drew her slowly back down with him upon the bed until their heads touched against the pillows. A sigh of contentment escaped Belle's lips as she felt the warmth of his arms around her, holding her close and she fell slowly asleep, her sorrow gone.

-----------------------------------------

**_Author's Note_**

_I would like to give a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I really, really appreciate it. Also, if you liked this I just finished another one shot called, _**Beyond Enchantment**_ which is basically my own version of the movie's ending and a prologue to this story. _


End file.
